The End Flew in on Angels' Wings
by MistressCorruption
Summary: Voldemort is trying to put his plan for Salandra into action, and it could mean a lot of trouble for Harry. ***CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!*** Please R&R!!
1. Wings of Courage

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character from that book series, so please don't sue me for using them in my story. I am a poor high school student so you won't get any money from me anyway, due to my poorness.  
  
Notes: This takes place in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews (please, I need the moral support to keep writing).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at the castle above them.  
  
"We're finally back at Hogwarts!!" Harry said happily as he and his two friends climbed into the carriage waiting to take them up to the palace, "I don't think I could have stood another day with the Dursleys."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to find out what our classes are. This year's going to be very interesting, what with.." Hermione faltered, "We're going to need a really good Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Yeah, maybe they hired a vampire!" Ron agreed.  
  
~^*^~  
  
They sat at the Griffindor table but half an hour later, waiting for the first years to be brought in and sorted. As Professor McGonnagle entered the hall she looked very distraught. It seemed as though she was greatly worried about something, which was understandable after what had happened last year. In fact, all the teachers looked very worried, except of course, Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. Actually, Harry noted as he looked at the teacher's table, Professor Snape wasn't even there.  
  
"Ahem." All the quite conversations going on in the hall stopped as Professor McGonnagle prepared for the sorting.  
  
"I have a slight problem to announce, we were to have a new fifth year transfer student, but it seems that she has not turned up, if anyone has any information as to her whereabouts, please, inform me immediately."  
  
The sorting commenced as usual, Griffindor got seven new students. Then Professor Dumbledor stood up to make his speech.  
  
"After the events of last school year, no students are to walk about the ground alone at any time. If you have a class outside, go there in groups. I want no students out of bed at night, that's always been the rules, but it will now be even more strictly enforced. Any students engaging in suspicious activities shall be investigated in case there is any cause for alarm. With that, on with the feast!!"  
  
~^*^~  
  
The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to breakfast ready to get to their first classes of the school year. As they ate Hermione looked over the schedule,  
  
"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first!" She announced, "With, Professor Bigin, the new teacher.  
  
~^*^~  
  
When they entered the classroom for their first class the only thing they noticed with a huge square covered in a white sheet. They took their seats, staring at the object wondering what it could be. Once everyone had finally entered the class the new professor stood up.  
  
"I suppose you're all wondering what this is, eh?" Professor Bigin asked, motioning to the square, "Well, given the horrible events of last year I have decided to step up your education to more advanced Dark magic."  
  
Professor Bigin dramatically pulled the white sheet off the huge square in the classroom only to reveal a horrifying sight. It was a gigantic cage and inside was a girl, she was curled up in a corner, but you could see that she had very dark hair that looked tussled. She looked up very suddenly after the sheet was pulled of the thing that held her, her eyes were crimson, and pierced Harry with such a look of hatred that he shivered. "Professor! Why do you have a girl in there!?!?" Harry yelled, running over the bar of the cage.  
  
"Don't be fooled boy!" he professor yelled, pushing Harry away, "She's not what she seems! Stand up, you loathsome creature!!!"  
  
The girl gave the professor a look that could kill and slowly stood up so the entire class could see her fully. She stood in one swift motion and the black dress she was wearing was revealed to be ripped in several places, as if from a fight. As she walked toward the edge of the cage near Harry he noticed her hands, they were strange, she didn't have fingernails, but it looked like claws grew right out of her fingers. They were claws, he noted, because once she reached the bars in front of him she reached out and he could see the sharp edges of them. Her claws were barely out of the confinement when a small bolt of electricity appeared and shocked her backward in the cage. As she fell huge, leathery wings unfolded from her back and slowed her fall so she landed gently on the floor of the cage.  
  
"What did you do!!" Harry yelled at his teacher when the winged girl was thrown back.  
  
"Don't you see, boy! She's a demon, the worst of the Dark species!!"  
  
When the professor finished his statement the demoness began to yell something unheard at him, and Harry could see that instead of teeth she had fangs, and razor sharp by the look.  
  
"Why can't we hear what she's saying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've put a powerful spell around this cage, we can't hear anything she says and she can't use any of her evil magic," the professor said proudly.  
  
The demoness stood up again and began to angrily pace about her cage, glaring about at the students around her.  
  
"PROFESSOR BIGIN!!!"  
  
All the students spun around to see Professor McGonnagle standing in the doorway.  
  
"Students! I want you all out of his classroom immediately!!"  
  
Everyone filed quickly from the room because no one had ever heard Professor McGonnagle speak in the tone she had just used. They stood in the hall waiting to be allowed back in until the bells rang telling them that they needed to go to their next class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonnagle.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Professor McGonnagle never came to class and the students were sent to the library in her absence. Harry barely even noticed the horror of Snape's class as he worried about the fate of the demoness in the cage.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Harry's worries were put to rest at dinner that night when Professor McGonnagle stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Everyone, the student who was to transfer in has been located and she is now going to be sorted as she should have been with everyone else last night." With the last statement she glared at Professor Bigin.  
  
"Come here, Salandra."  
  
Harry nearly gasped in surprise as the girl entered the hall. It was the demoness. She slowly walked up to the teacher's table, not looking anywhere but straight ahead. She had changed from her torn dress and was now in Hogwarts robes, after she passed Harry could see her wings tightly pulled in on her back. He also noticed a detail about her that he hadn't seen before, she had a tail and it stuck out slightly under her robes and almost touched the ground.  
  
When she reached the table Professor McGonnagle motioned for her to sit on the stool that was there. She did and the professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
'Hmmm, quite perplexing,' she could hear in her head, 'A nature to be violent, a killer, even. But a great desire to prove that you are not ruled by your instincts. Slytherin would help you realized your full potential, but they're too lose to the instincts you hate. You're very brave, and are fully willing to become loyal to someone, if you find them trustworthy, it'll have to be, Griffindor!!!'  
  
The last word was shouted out so everyone in the hall could here and, but there were no cheers from the Griffindor table at receiving this new student, only cheers from the other three tables because hey didn't have the shame of a demoness in their house. Salandra walked slowly and meaning fully to the Griffindor table, she glanced at Harry as she walked past him, headed for the furthest end of the table. When she got there everyone moved as far away from that end as they possibly could and Salandra sat quietly, waiting for dinner to be served.  
  
"Now, then," Professor Dumbledor said, "on with the meal!"  
  
"Ron, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" They answered Harry together.  
  
"Let's go sit with Salandra," Harry said with determination  
  
"What!!" Ron exclaimed, "Are you crazy Harry? She's a demon!! She'll probably kill us all in our sleep, why should we go sit with her?!"  
  
"Because, you dolt," Hermione told him, sounding annoyed, "Maybe if we're nice to her, she won't kill us in our sleep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's not quite my reason," Harry said, "But if you'll both come with me, it's good enough."  
  
So Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up and walked down to the end of the table where Salandra had seated herself only to see she had unwanted company. Malfoy and his two lackeys were standing in a circle around her and Malfoy himself was attempting to step on her tail.  
  
"Dirty monster! What are you even doing at a decent place like Hogwarts?!?" He yelled at Salandra while chasing her moving tail with his foot.  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he and his friends came over.  
  
"Oh, look. It's Harry Potter, on another quest to right the wrongs in the world, eh, Potter? Well, she is a wrong, so you shouldn't even bother protecting her!"  
  
"I don't care what you think about her, Malfoy, she hasn't done anything wrong, so just shove off!!"  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when she slits your throat later," Malfoy jeered as he walked back over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"You shouldn't have said anything, I was fine."  
  
Harry almost didn't know who had spoken to him but he quickly realized that the soft, defiant voice belonged to Salandra.  
  
"That's okay, Malfoy needs to get told off sometimes."  
  
"I didn't need any help," she insisted.  
  
"I wanted to, I didn't say you needed it," Harry said kindly.  
  
"I don't need help from humans!!" She softly yelled at Harry, spitting out the last word with disdain, but then checked herself, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."  
  
"Really, you sounded so sure?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," she looked down, "I'm not used to being around so many humans-er, people."  
  
"Well, that's no doubt, from my readings on demons they don't like people very much, so you couldn't have been raised with a very good idea about humans, especially wizards and witches," Hermione said, sounding like a reference book.  
  
Salandra looked at her with indifference, but was actually very annoyed with this human girl who acted like she knew more about Salandra's people than Salandra herself.  
  
"Yes, well, would you three, like to sit down?" She asked with difficulty.  
  
"Sure, thank you."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down around Salandra at the end of the table and noticed that everyone in the hall was staring at them.  
  
"Probably think you're odd for sitting with a monster," Salandra said, mocking the other student's thoughts of her.  
  
"Probably think we're heroes for telling off Malfoy," Harry tried to correct her, not thinking it wise to bring up the other students' opinions of her.  
  
"Hmm, whatever you want to think, go ahead. But we all know that every person here, except maybe you, Harry, thinks that I am some kind of monster who's going to kill them all," she said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean, except Harry, aren't Ron and I sitting with you too?"  
  
"Yes, but only because Harry made you come, you two still don't think I'm anymore than a murderer, correct?"  
  
Ron and Hermione stayed silent, proving Salandra's point. She laughed lightly to herself, "Why would I eat any of you people anyway? Humans taste awful." Salandra began to laugh and the three students sitting with her drew back slightly, afraid that she could indeed be a killer.  
  
"W-what do you mean by that?"  
  
She slowly quieted her laughter and answered Harry, "I was fed human flesh once, not by my clan, but by a stupid wizard who thought that since I was a demon, if he fed me his son I'd clear out of his forest. I hadn't even done anything, but kill a couple of deer, but he jumped to conclusions, just like everyone here, and killed his own son and tried to feed it to me. He left it where I would find it and hoped it would make me leave, well, I did leave, but only because I thought he was trying to feed me rotten meat. I didn't find out it was his son until weeks later, I wouldn't have even tasted it if I had known."  
  
"That's," Hermione paused for a long time.  
  
"Sick, I know," Salandra finished, "He killed his own son."  
  
"NO! You, you are a monster, a merciless killer!!! Harry, how could you have put Ron and me into such danger by making us associate with a creature like this?!?"  
  
Salandra jumped to her feet, eyes burning with hate and anger.  
  
"Do you wonder why my people hate your kind, witch?!!! YOU, idiots like you, they are why!!"  
  
Her voice thundered through the entire hall and she turned quickly on her heels and walked out of the hall  
  
"Salandra! Come back, Hermione, she doesn't know what she's talking about!!" Harry's cry went unheeded by the demon.  
  
Professor Dumbledor stood up, "I feel that we should go look for the girl, she doesn't yet know where the Griffindor dormitory is, so there's no telling where she may go," with that, he walked out of the hall followed by several teachers and Harry. No one else moved except once the teachers had left, then they crowed around Hermione, congratulating her for telling off the 'disgusting creature'.  
  
~^*^~  
  
After an hour of searching, Harry, who had been paired with Professor Dumbledor to search, found Salandra. She was perched on the highest branch of the giant tree by the lake, wings spread fully. Professor Dumbledoor motioned for Harry to go talk to her, so he stepped forward until he was under the tree.  
  
"Salandra?" He said cautiously and so softly that he wasn't sure she even heard him up at the top of the tree. He was about to yell up at her when she finally answered.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to come down and go back inside with everyone else."  
  
"Huh," she chuckled sadly, "to everyone else I'm a murdering beast, how can you think to include me in a description of them?"  
  
"Because they're students here, and so are you. We're all here to learn, nothing more, so you are no different from any of the students in there, except that-"  
  
"Except that I'm a demon."  
  
"EXCEPT, that you're the only one who understands that a single person is not what the rest of their people have been stereo-typed to be."  
  
"Poetic, completely untrue, but poetic." As she finished saying this Salandra stretched out her wings and glided down from the treetop.  
  
"Perhaps I shall grow to like you humans yet, Harry Potter." She silently curled her wings tightly against her back and began to walk into the school, but Professor Dumbledor stopped her.  
  
"Sala-Kumei Gres, I need to speak with you privately."  
  
She turned and looked at Harry for a long moment before saying, "Perhaps, Harry Potter, perhaps you shall become a hero."  
  
Harry stood looking dumbfounded for several minutes, just watching Salandra and Professor Dumbledor walk inside before hurrying inside himself and running straight for the Griffindor Common Room.  
  
~^*^~  
  
When Harry arrived at the common room everyone stopped their conversations and turned to glare at him. To them, he was a traitor, he had abandoned the human race to befriend a demon. Not even Hermione or Ron would speak to him, though Ron gave him a look that said they really needed to talk later. Harry quickly gave up on attempting to engage anyone in conversation and went to bed. He sat on his bed for almost an hour while the common room bustled with conversation until Ron finally came into the room.  
  
"Harry, you still awake?"  
  
"Of course, Ron, I've been waiting for you. You looked like you needed to talk to me."  
  
"I do. I'm sorry about diner. I was still freaked out about Salandra and Hermione was getting so angry.. I just-"  
  
"It's okay, Ron, I understand. Do you think you could stand to be hated along with me to stand with Salandra?"  
  
"I dunno, Harry. You're my best friend but... I'll have to think about it."  
  
Just then the sounds of people retreating from the common room were heard and Ron jumped into his bed.  
  
"One last thing, Harry," he whispered, "don't try to talk to Hermione, she's all in knots over Salandra."  
  
"Thanks Ron," Harry said and fell into his bed for a night of sad, dreamless sleep.  
  
End- Chapter 1  
  
Sooooo, whadda think?? Please let me know if you like or don't like my story by reviewing it, and I'll see you with Chapter 2 after 10 reviews!!  
  
~MistressCorruption 


	2. Wings of Deception

Notes: Well, hello!! I'm back, 11 reviews later you get the next chapter! I'm so glad that people seemed to like my story, I didn't expect such good reviews. A lot of people said they like the demoness character and I'm happy, I'm trying to portray her as an angsty, but a truly good person, I hope you all like what I'm going to do with her. Well, I can't think of any notes or changes I need to make, except that in my summary, I meant to write anxiety, but I missed the 'n', sorry. The same disclaimer applies as was on the first chapter, I own nothing but Salandra, she is my own personal creation. I have a question for everyone, please help me out: Do they students at Hogwarts take the N.E.W.T.S. or O.W.L.S. in their fifth year? Please e-mail me at SilverClaw16@aol.com if you can tell me, thanks! Please R&R, I hope everyone likes this.  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Over the next few weeks Harry was constantly trying to speak with Salandra, but she never seemed to be around. They shared only a few classes, and she had been moved out of the Griffindor Defense Against the Dark Arts after her capture by the teacher. She also no longer shared a dormitory with the rest of the Griffindor fifth-year girls, they had tried several times during the first few nights to perform dangerous, anti-black magic spells on her. Had the untrained girls succeeded they could have killed Salandra in her sleep, so Professor Dumbledor had moved her to a small room off of Griffindor tower where she was the only resident.  
  
Because of this she was hardly ever in the Common Room, and never seem to be around after classes ended or during meals. He wanted to talk to her about what she had said the night in the tree and what had happened with Dumbledor, but by the time he got to speak with her he had all but forgotten why he had needed to speak with her.  
  
Salandra wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled sadly to herself, slightly upset that she had to avert the only person who was kind to her for so long, but it was necessary. He couldn't ask her what he wanted to, she couldn't give him the answers.  
  
"Salandra, wait up!!"  
  
She turned around in the hallway walking from Snape's Potions class and saw Harry approaching her at an almost run. After a moment's thought she decided that she could wait for him, she should. Harry finally ran up to her, breathing deeply,  
  
"Hey!" he said, smiling at her, "I've been trying to talk to you for weeks, how is it you always manage to disappear?"  
  
"I just have no reason to hang around after classes, no one wants to be around me, so I just leave," she told him without emotion.  
  
"Well, I want to be around you. I wanted to ask, by the way, what Dumbledor said the other night…… was that… umm, oh! Was that your real name?"  
  
"Sala-Kumei Gres? Yes, it's my full name. Sala-Kumei is my name, Gres I my clan title," she explained to him as they walked together to class, "Gres means, mage, which is pretty much the same as a wizard. Sala- Kumei means weak born."  
  
"Weak born? Why would you be named that?"  
  
"It's a long story that will require a lot of explanation, I'll tell you later."  
  
~^*^~  
  
"Heh heh heh," a dark figure watched the young demoness in his huge mirror as she walked with the well-known Harry Potter.  
  
"Ah, Sala-Kumei, you shall soon learn that you, as insignificant as you are, will help me a great deal in getting rid of young Harry. I just have to wait for you to leave, to be outside of Dumbledor's blasted barrier spells around that school," Lord Voldemort said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the false light given off by the mirror. It was an object of his own invention, a mirror through which one could view anyone they wanted without being detected or stopped by any kind of barriers. It had now become a very useful tool for him, using it to observe his enemies and plan for the future. He had been moving slowly since his resurrection, killing or kidnapping a few wizards here and there that could pose a problem to him.  
  
"My biggest problem, though, is you, Harry Potter. And I shall use you new friend to rid myself of you." The dark lord began to laugh maniacally and Salandra's senses suddenly perked up. Her head spun to where Voldemort was watching her from and she sent out an invisible wave of energy, cutting off Voldemort's mirror.  
  
His laughter abruptly stopped.  
  
"Maybe she won't be such an easy ally to sway, but that won't matter as soon as she steps out of the protective barriers of Hogwarts, then I'll have her."  
  
~^*^~  
  
Salandra couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched all day, and the strange magical circle that had appeared in Herbology didn't help her unease. It had been seething with dark magic, and whoever made it had to have been impossibly powerful to get around Hogwart's barriers. She almost mentioned it to Harry as they sat in the Common Room later that night (he had convinced her to join in with her house just once, even though every one avoided them like some kind of disease), but then thought better of it.  
  
"So, you never finished telling me about your name, weak-born?"  
  
"Yes, weak-born mage. A little ironic, the mages are known for being the most powerful members of a clan, but me….. They don't name a child in my people's traditions until the child is at least 16 seasons old, that's about 4 years, by then the child has had time to develop so their name reflects who they are. By the time I was 16 seasons I had failed all of the basic spells, accidentally cursed another child, and couldn't muster the courage to kill a member of a rival clan. To my people, I was a pathetic excuse for a mage, about 12 seasons later, I was exiled."  
  
"That's, well, I don't mean to insult your people, but that cruel," Harry said after a minutes deliberation.  
  
"Cruel, how so? The simply want others to be able to know what a clansman is like when they first meet. The first things demons do who meet each other is to give names," she told Harry, apparently very confused by his opinions on demon culture.  
  
"Never mind. I guess it was stupid anyway."  
  
"No, Harry Potter, I have learned that you almost never have a stupid thing to say. If I were a more important demon than I am, I would ask you for council in times of need," she said, giving Harry a warm smile, but it was slightly marred by the presence of her razor fangs.  
  
"The students are going to Hogsmeade soon, yes?" she digressed.  
  
"Yes, next weekend, before Halloween."  
  
"Almost Hallo Eve, already!! I lose track of time so easily. Do you think I would be allowed to go with everyone to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I don't know, you'll have to ask Professor Dumbledor. I'm not sure how kindly the people there will react to you, ya' know," Harry looked at the ground uneasily, afraid of hurting his current only friend's feelings. Ron still spoke to him, in the privacy of their room, occasionally in the Common Room when most everyone had gone to bed, but to everyone else he was still a traitor.  
  
"Yeah, most people have never seen a demon at all, let alone one traveling with a group of students in a town," Salandra sighed to herself.  
  
Harry noticed the sad look on her face and decided to try to cheer her up. "Hey, you never know, you'll probably be allowed to go, there's no trouble you could get into in Hogsmeade."  
  
Salandra smiled her unique smile a Harry again, "You are an excellent liar, Harry Potter, quite excellent."  
  
~^*^~  
  
Halloween was quickly approaching and before anyone noticed it was the very weekend before and everyone was getting ready to go off to Hogsmeade, including Salandra who had been allowed to go.  
  
"Why, of course, my dear girl," Dumbledor had told her, "I see no reason that the people of Hogsmeade shouldn't greet you with open arms, like they greet every other student here."  
  
And so, Salandra walked out of Hogwarts and onto the grass outside, headed for the carriages that waited outside the schools gates. She and Harry were the last two people to exit the school and they slowly walked behind the rest of the students toward the gates, Ron walking not to far ahead, talking in a low voice with Harry.  
  
Lord Voldemort laughed darkly as he watched his mirror, it was all so close, he only had to wait a few more moments.  
  
A foot thrust itself in front of Salandra and as she began to fall heavily toward the hard ground her wings unfurled to ease her fall to a gentle downward drift. Before Salandra could stand up again the owner of the foot grabbed on to her wing and pulled it.  
  
"MALFOY!!!" Harry yelled and jumped on the young man pulling on his friend's wing. Salandra collapsed on to the ground, cradling her wing, Malfoy's fingernails had cut gashes into them and she was in a great deal of pain.  
  
Harry and Malfoy hit the ground in a cloud of dust and a mass of flying fists. They rolled about, yelling curses and bloodying each other's noses. A sudden burst of light drove the two boys off each other and Professor McGonnagle came rushing over with Madam Pomfrey in tow.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Young men, I cannot believe this! Neither of you are going the Hogsmeade, inside, now!! Madam Pomfrey, please tend to Ms. Greis's wing."  
  
Professor McGonnagle grabbed Harry and Draco's arms roughly and pulled them toward the school while Madam Pomfrey cautiously crept toward Salandra. Before the doctor could take care of her wing, Salandra jumped up, hissing angrily and jumped into the air, headed for Malfoy.  
  
She flew at him at an incredible speed, ripping him out of Professor McGonagle's grasp. She spiraled up into the air, Draco hanging from her claws, her eyes an angry red.  
  
"So, human, you would cross me!!" She cried as Draco whimpered in fear. They were now over 50 feet in the air and the people who were flocking outside of Hogwarts to see were only small black dots.  
  
"Well, I suppose a door is not close without a window begin opened," Voldemort said happily, "those barriers do not extend infinitely above Hogwarts, and soon she shall pass out of them. Heh heh."  
  
Salandra continued to spiral upward, her claws digging into Draco's shoulders, leaving small tracks of blood on his shirt. Her rage was over powering, but even in her own mind Salandra was fighting herself. 'I must stop this!' 'NO! He hurt you, he tried to harm you, you is to be punished!' 'But, I can't give into this….' 'You must! You have started it, you must end it as it is expected to end.' 'No! I won't do that!'  
  
"No!!" Salandra screamed just as she reached the end of the barriers.  
  
~Now you are mine~ said a voice that echoed in her mind and suddenly Salandra couldn't control her own body. She dropped Draco, but chanted a small wind spell so he floated gently, but quickly, to the ground, as soon as he landed Madam Pomfrey rushed him inside.  
  
~Now, my dear girl. I have an important mission for you~  
  
'Who are you?' Salandra thought, knowing the force would hear her.  
  
~I am Lord Voldemort. And now I am in control of you~  
  
'But… how?'  
  
~Whether you like it or not, you are of the dark species of demons, and I can control any and all dark magic, so the demons are, in a sense, my personal servants~  
  
'No! That can't be!' she screamed out in her mind, but she couldn't make her lips move.  
  
~It really no longer matters if you believe it or not, girl, because you are now mine!~  
  
'But, but you want Harry Potter. You can't put me against him!'  
  
~Oh? Can't I?~  
  
'If you are in me, I won't be able to get into Hogwarts or anywhere near Harry. Even I know about the shields.'  
  
~HA! You think that I, the strongest wizard in the world, would not be able to penetrate those pitiful shields of Dumbledor's! Now, back down to the school you go!~  
  
Suddenly Salandra banked and she headed straight down toward the ground. She could feel the magic of the barriers open just slightly to admit her and the evil that she unwittingly carried with her. About 20 feet above the ground she went into a barrel roll, landed softly next to Professor McGonnagle and dropped down onto one knee, fully excepting of her blame.  
  
"MISS GREIS!!" Professor McGonnagle screamed, "This will not be tolerated!"  
  
"My apologies, professor, my anger got the best of me. I am ready to accept my punishment," Salandra's mouth said with much more coolness in her voice than she usually possessed.  
  
"Yes, well, we will have to take this matter to Professor Dumbledor. Come along," Professor McGonnagle hastily went on her way to the Professor's office, afraid to pull Salandra along.  
  
Salandra smirked to herself and followed closely behind the Professor.  
  
They walked through twisting hallways and up staircases until they reached a statue.  
  
"Green Gumdrops," Professor McGonnagle said at the statue, and suddenly a door appeared, "Come along."  
  
They climbed the stairs and Professor McGonnagle told Salandra to sit in what looked like a waiting room. She proceeded through a door on the other side of the room and left Salandra to wait for her.  
  
~You see, young demon, my plan is already coming into fruition~  
  
'No, Professor Dumbledor will see through this, and even if he has to kill me, he'll stop you!'  
  
~Heh heh heh, you grossly over-estimate you Head Master. Watch~  
  
Professor McGonnagle had returned, "In here," she said, motioning through the door.  
  
Salandra stood silkily and slowly walked into Dumbledor's office and sat in the available chair, completely disregarding the wonders in the office. The phoenix on the perch, the amazing, unusual magic objects sitting on the shelves and just looked at the Headmaster, who was looking very distraught.  
  
"Miss Greis, I must say, I am very surprised with you. Although, I am sure this will never happen again am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledor. I am so sorry about what happened, my instincts got the best of me. I didn't think, I simply reacted," she said with some level of sincerity.  
  
"Yes, and I trust you in that you will have better control next time. Unfortunately, I fear the next time may come to soon. The students have all either seen what happened or heard about it by now, and I fear to say that they may become very violent toward you," Dumbledor told her with a sigh.  
  
"If it is permitted, may I use a glamour to make it so when students are in my presence that will not attack me?"  
  
"You know this level of magic?"  
  
"Yes, I learned it in my training with my clan. They will still hate me, but when they are actually around me they will lose the desire to fight me."  
  
"Very well, I will inform the teachers about this and you are permitted to use the spell. Now, back to your Common Room with you!" Dumbledor smiled, trying to lighten the somber mood, with no luck.  
  
"Yes, Professor," she stood and sedately walked from the room, down the stairs and out into the hall.  
  
~^*^~  
  
As Salandra sat in her personal room later that evening, she was having quite the argument with herself.  
  
'How did you do all this? Why?'  
  
~Why? My dear girl, I should think that would be obvious. You are going to kill Harry Potter for me, and then you will be expelled, and I shall have no further use for you~  
  
'You can't possibly make me kill my friend!'  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!! After all that you have seen me do with your body this day, how can you doubt my ability to make you kill. You almost killed someone yourself today, if I hadn't taken control of you Draco Malfoy would now be dead, by you hands, not yours in my power~  
  
'I- I… you're right. Wait! Why am I letting you intimidate me! You just want to break my spirit so I'll help you!'  
  
~I'm surprised you could see that at all~  
  
'I was trained in those tactics, keep in mind, I'm a trained demon mage!'  
  
~Oh, and I am very afraid, little one, since I already have complete control over your body~  
  
"Salandra?" Her head snapped up from the inner conversation and saw that Harry Potter stood in her doorway. She smiled slyly at him, "Oh, Harry, I didn't hear you coming. Come in, please. Would you like to sit down?"  
  
"No, I just came to talk for a moment. Today, what happened?"  
  
She sighed to herself, "My instincts got the best of me, I wasn't thinking. Is Draco alright?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. Umm, I've gotta' go. See you around," he said turning and quickly leaving Salandra alone once more.  
  
'What happened, Voldemort. He was right here, but you didn't kill him, you really can't make me, can you?'  
  
~Don't be silly. It would be stupid to kill Mr. Potter this early in my plan, I must make you gain his trust again, and you two shall be good friends, then you will kill him~  
  
She stood up, shut the door to her room, and bolted it. The lantern was blown out and Salandra went to bed very afraid.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
That's it for this time around, I hopefully everyone has enjoyed the second segment and is looking forward to the third. I'll post it as soon as I is finished, and maybe I'll get some more reviews. Well, see ya later! ;) 


End file.
